Patients often undergo intense shivering following cardiopulmonary bypass. The response does not appear to be a necessary thermoregulatory response because shivering does not occur until after euthermia is reached. Sequenced samples obtained pre and post surgical stress will be analyzed for IL-6 and IL-1Beta.